The French patent 2 516 893 describes a device which, in certain respects, is similar to the device of the present invention: each fixing point includes a clamp secured to one of the objects and which is able to clamp a tab belonging to the other object. The clamps are constituted in such as way that an articulated lever-shaped staple keeps them in a tab clamping position. The staples may, however, be withdrawn under the action of a triggering system which includes a control element and taut cables and passing through the extremity of the levers. When the control element is used, the cables are released from the latter and return to the free state, which causes the staples to tilt. Then it is possible to open the clamps and free the second object.
This system is particularly advantageous for simultaneously releasing several fixing points. When the second object needs to be fixed, it is essential to be able to gain access to each of the fixing points so as to engage the tab in the corresponding clamp.